Thoughts Never Said
by wolfgirl16
Summary: Thoughts...Words...Memories...Always processing through the mind, but never spoken of out loud.
1. Inuyasha

**Thoughts Never Said**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Someone else does.

Summary: Thoughts...Words...Memories...Always processing through the mind, but never spoken of out loud.

* * *

Chapter 1: Inuyasha

* * *

Half breed...

I have always wished I was never born a half breed.

If I were a demon, I could kill for pleasure, live a solitary life, and only have to worry about myself.

If I were a human, I would never have to be lonely. After all, humans can't survive all on their own.

I would give anything to become a demon. Anything at all.

But...She wouldn't want that. Kikyo wouldn't want that. She would want me to become a human like her.

50 years ago, I would've done anything for Kikyo, but now...I just don't know.

I've heard that once you become a demon, you will forget everything. Who your friends are...who your kin is...who you are. You'll even be driven to attack your own reflection whenever you see it.

Kagome wouldn't want that. She said she wouldn't care what I became as long as I was happy with my choice, but I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want me to become a demon.

I'm not sure what I want to be anymore.

Human...

Demon...

Why should I even choose one when I am both?

* * *

Felt like writing this for some reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Kikyo

**Thoughts Never Said**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Someone else does.

Summary: Thoughts...Words...Memories...Always processing through the mind, but never spoken of out loud.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kikyo

* * *

You _betrayed_ me, Inuyasha.

You _killed _me, Inuyasha.

I _despise _you, Inuyasha...

...Yet I love you, Inuyasha.

I want to see you die. To see your crimson blood dripping from your wounds and forming a puddle beneath you. To see you beg me to spare your worthless, pitiful life. To see the fear in your eyes when I end your life.

Why do you want to live? Is it because of _her_? Kagome?

Is she the reason you live, you breathe, you fight? Is she the reason you despise me? Is she?

That girl is merely my reincarnation; an extention of myself. Nothing more. Nothing less. But you still care for her. You would risk your life for her. I remember when you'd do that for me.

If I were human once more, I would cry. Cry because you no longer wish to be near me. Cry because you want _her_ and not me. Cry because you were my only reason for living, only to have you taken away from me by that wench.

Do you ever think about me, Inuyasha? Do you still think about the good times we shared? Even though I despise you, I think about you and those few good memories all the time, wishing we could share more of those good times.

As much as I want to see you die, I want to see you live. I want to see you happy. I want to see you smile. I want to see you laugh and I want to see you enjoy life.

But all at the same time, I want to see you die.

Do you want me dead, Inuyasha? Do you wish me to go back to the grave? As you know, I will not until I accomplish killing you...

...So we can be together for eternity.

* * *

Ah...Finally got that done. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter coming soon to a computer near you.


	3. Sango

**Thoughts Never Said**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Someone else does.

Summary: Thoughts...Words...Memories...Always processing through the mind, but never spoken of out loud.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sango

* * *

Memories...

Nightmares...

Fears...

They have all been plaguing me for the longest time.

_Memories _of things I wish never happened.

_Nightmares _of things I could have prevented.

_Fears_ of making the next move.

But something else has been coursing through my very being.

Hope...

_Hope _that I will avenge my fallen comrades and _hope _that I will free Kohaku of Naraku's command.

Naraku...How I despise you so...

If only you knew what it was like.

Have you ever felt the pain you can only feel when you've lost someone close, Naraku? Have you? Would you like to know what it's like?

I wish you knew what is was like. If you knew, who knows? Maybe you'd set Kohaku free or you never would've killed my kin in the first place.

But what's done is done and I cannot keep grieving like this. I must do what I have set out to do ever since that fateful day: Save Kohaku.

Kohaku...My sweet little brother...Why did you have to die? Why not me? Why did I even live? Was it to avenge you? If it was, I won't let you down, Kohaku, I promise. Nor will I let you down, Father.

I swear that one day, Naraku's blood will taint my Hiraikotsu and drip from Kilala's massive fangs.

But until that day, you better watch yourself, Naraku.

* * *

Another chapter finished...Uh...That's all I have to say.


End file.
